


Happy and Nightmare Free

by InssneBi



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emma has ptsd, F/M, I don't really know what to put in the tags either, I would die for headcanons, Nightmares, Other, Paul does not, Probably due to some headcanons that I would give my life for, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InssneBi/pseuds/InssneBi
Summary: Emma's nighmares have been getting worse since the apotheosis, luckily she has a boyfriend who can help her through it.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Happy and Nightmare Free

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first published thing on here! I am very untalented when it comes to writing so if you like it then that's great! If you don't then that's also fine I guess.

"Emma I'm sorry, you lost," Paul sang, Emma stood frozen in her all-to-familiar nightmare, "Emma I'm sorry, you lost your way."

"Paul?" Emma questioned him, almost like she thought this time it would end differently. Paul grabbed her wrists and dragged her across the hospital room while singing lyrics that Emma couldn't quite remember.

She shut her eyes for just a moment before screaming for help. She kicked, punched, squirmed and yelled but only felt his grip tighten on her. It was all happening so fast but she was moving in slow motion.

"Wake up," He was singing, Emma could make that one out, "Em… Emma..." She could see her dream slow down as it slowly faded into the calming darkness of her bedroom. She looked around and sat up, just to be sure that it was really real, only fully coming back to reality when a hand softly touching hers took her away from her thoughts.

"Paul?" She tried to say, but it came out as more of a whimper than anything. She turned to look at him in the dark. He was wide awake, probably do to his girlfriend punching his face a minute earlier, with a concerned expression and a single tear rolling down his cheek. He held his arms out and Emma didn't hesitate to jump in them and hold onto him for dear life. Paul didn't say anything, instead he closed his arms around her and started rubbing circles into her back. The only things either of them heard for the next couple minutes were Emma's quiet crying and Paul's gentle 'shhs' and 'you're okays'.

When Emma finally pulled away to look at his face he could see the pure terror in her eyes. She could see the traces of tears in his. She felt horrible. This happened almost every night and when she lashed out in her sleep, real Paul was usually on the receiving end of some punch or kick thrown at his infected form in her dream.

"They're getting worse, Em." 

"I know," She choked, "what if they don't start getting better? Paul it's been over a year and they just keep getting worse and worse and nothing helps and it hurts us both and I don't deserve you because I always hurt you and-" She was cut off by a quick kiss.

"Emma Perkins, you are the most amazing person I know and if you punched me on purpose when you were fully conscious I would thank you. Nothing will change that for me. Ever."

"Don't give me a reason to punch you." She smirked.

Paul put his hands up defensively, "Whatever you say, Perkins. How about we get some sleep now?"

"You know the two of us very well, Matthews."

Paul laid down and raised his arm slightly so Emma could cuddle against his chest. He wrapped both of his arms tightly around her and she curled up into a ball with one of his hands in both of hers. He planted a small kiss on her head before they both slowly drifted off to sleep, nightmare free and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed or at least don't think it's the worst thing you've ever read. I don't know what to put in the notes section. Maybe if I just keep writing to make it longer people will stop reading them and assume I know what I'm doing.


End file.
